phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Bee Story
Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Bee Keeping patch by turning themselves into bees, and Poofenplotz tries to become Queen of the Worl d by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. Read the full summary... Isabella's Patch Fret Fireside Girls.JPG Isabella about to flashback.JPG|Isabella about to flashback. Bee Story-Don't Flashback.png|Gretchen telling isabella not to flashback. P06-01-13 17.11-1-.jpg|Empty spot on sash. Thery're gone.JPG|The bees are gone Bee Story-Resisting urge to flashback.png Hey, where's Pinky.JPG|Hey, where's Pinky ? Pinky's Briefing Agent Pinky.JPG Agent Pinky in a handbag.JPG Mannequin's.JPG Secret tunnel.JPG Mannequin's 2.JPG Agent Pinky and Agent P.JPG Agent Pinky drops in.JPG Wanda.JPG Wanda 2.JPG Agent Pinky growling.JPG Wanda and Carla.JPG Bee Story-Carla.png Oh, there's your coffee.JPG Isn't she a find .JPG Wanda 3.JPG Agent Pinky 2.JPG Agent Pinky in flying handbag.JPG Agent Pinky in a flying handbag 2.JPG Think Like a Bee Gah! We've gotta find those bees.JPG before the sun goes down, but how.JPG In the guidelines. for the Beekeeping Patch,.JPG it says that a good beekeeper.JPG tries to think like a bee !.JPG Bee Story-Katie thinking like a bee.png Adyson.JPG Adyson 2.JPG Adyson 3.JPG Adyson 4.JPG GingerThatsWhatsWrong.jpg Poofenplotz Rejected LOVEMUFFIN rejection letter.jpg P05-30-13_18.43.jpg|Access Denied. P05-30-13 18.43-1-.jpg P05-30-13 18.44.jpg P05-30-13 18.44-2-.jpg P05-30-13 18.44-1-.jpg P05-30-13 18.44-4-.jpg P05-30-13 19.03-1-.jpg|Pinky gets trapped. Bee Transformation Sure won't miss it.jpg P05-30-13 19.05-2-.jpg P05-30-13 19.05-3-.jpg Bee Story-Isabella and the sorbet machine.png Isabella pressing the sorbet machine.jpg Ginger being turned into a bee.jpg P05-30-13 19.06-1-.jpg P05-30-13 19.06-2-.jpg Bee Story-Fireside Girls turn to bees.png Fireside Girls as bees.JPG Poofenplotz's Plan P05-30-13 19.07-4-.jpg P05-30-13 19.07-5-.jpg|Baby queen bee eating royal jelly. P05-30-13 19.08.jpg|Queen bee. P05-30-13 19.08-1-.jpg|Poofenplotz eating royal jelly. Sucked into the vacuum Bee Story-Fireside Bees2.png 131966 0122.jpg Bee-story.png Fireside Bees sucked into the vaccum 1.jpg|Fireside bees get sucked into the vaccum. Fireside Bees sucked into the vaccum 2.jpg Bee Story-Trapped in the vacuum.png Bee Story-Isabella and Queen Bee.png hjkhjkhkj.jpg|Queen bee is too weak to fly. P06-02-13 20.07.jpg Bee Story-Inspiration.png|"Was it over when Candace got her 50 patches? Heck, no!" Adysonbee24323.png adyson and isabella.jpg Adysonandisabellabee35422.png holly and ginger cleared a path.jpg Return to the Lodge Go back into your hive.png|Milly tells the bees to return to their hive. "Waggle Dance" Ginger beginning the Waggle Dance song.JPG Bee doing figure 8.JPG Dancing Bee.JPG Ginger explaining waggle angle - 1.JPG Bee Story-Waggle Dance2.png Ginger explaining waggle angle - 2.JPG Ginger beginning to dance.JPG Bees ready to dance.JPG the angle is 75.JPG Gretchen understands the 75 degree angle.JPG Ginger before drawing distance.JPG Ginger draws the distance.JPG Gretchen amazed at angle description.JPG WaggleDanceStairs.jpg Adyson, Milly and Holly singing to the bees.JPG Bees flying up stairs.JPG Ginger shake it.JPG Ginger stop.JPG Fireside Girls amongst bees.JPG Ginger shake it again.JPG|Katie, Holly, Adyson, Ginger, and Gretchen shaking their butts Ginger stop again.JPG|Stop!! Isabella and Milly doing the Waggle Dance.JPG|Isabella and Milly shaking their butts Gretchen shake it.JPG stop sign.JPG Gretchen doing the Waggle Dance.JPG Gretchen doing the Waggle Dance 2.JPG Ginger shake it yet again.JPG Ginger stop yet again.JPG thirteen hertz.JPG Holly, Ginger and Milly doing the Waggle Dance.JPG Milly and Ginger near the hive.JPG Gretchen and Isabella near the hive.JPG bees returning to hive.JPG final bee returns to hive.JPG The Jelly Factory P06-02-13 20.09.jpg P06-02-13 20.09-3-.jpg P06-02-13 20.09-4-.jpg hgjhgjhghj.jpg P06-02-13 20.10.jpg P06-02-13 20.12.jpg|Poofenplotz realizes that she was wrong. hkghjgjhg.jpg P06-02-13 20.12-1-.jpg Patch Ceremony and Wading Pool Party Isabella Gretchen and Holly in their swimsuits.jpg|Isabella and fireside girls arriving. Bee Story-Hey Isabella.png Bee Story-What did you say.png Phineas offer Isabella some honey.jpg 543531.png Oh, um, heh-heh, sure.jpg|"Oh uh, sure." Category:Episode galleries